


El desayuno

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de Tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	El desayuno

Irene despertó entrada la mañana, enredada en la sábana. Adormilada, recordó la noche anterior y se giró para mirar a Sherlock. Pero el detective no estaba a su lado. “Claro -pensó con un suspiro-, no le ha gustado y ha vuelto a su cama; ahora se alejará de mí… en el fondo me lo esperaba”. Se levantó de la cama y se puso un pijama. Estaba haciendo la cama cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó sorprendido. Irene se giró y se le escapó una carcajada al verlo en la puerta con el pelo revuelto, a medio vestir y con una bandeja en la mano- Iba a despertarte y traerte el desayuno a la cama ¿No se supone que hay que hacer algo así en estos momentos?

-Bueno… no tienes por qué -Irene estaba desconcertada-. Pero lo siento; te lo agradezco, no quería estropearte la sorpresa, solo es que pensaba que te habías ido a dormir a tu habitación.

Sherlock seguía parado en el mismo sitio con expresión de estar pensando en qué se había equivocado en ese infalible ritual de comedia romántica para la mañana después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Irene le cogió la bandeja y se sentó con ella en la cama a medio hacer, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que la acompañase.

-No… -contestó él mientras Irene le ofrecía una galleta y mordisqueaba otra- aquí estaba… -parecía no encontrar las palabras- bien… tu cama es cómoda…

-Lo es -asintió Irene con una sonrisa y le revolvió aún más el pelo-. Te ha salido muy bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de Tumblr.


End file.
